pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BlazingBurdy
For serious? --''Chaos?'' -- 10:18, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Fuck that weak shit up there. This is how you push kills! ··· Danny So Cute 14:01, 22 February 2010 (UTC) :think its already been established he isn't really good at pvp, stop baiting him chaos. Rawrawr Dinosaur 10:21, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I really care about your opinion... ... ... ...NOT! --BlazingBurdy 02:53, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: More like BlazingBaddy amirite ? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 02:58, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, moar leik stfu + gtfo. Go post on the talk pages of somebody who cares, cuz I don't tbh... --BlazingBurdy 03:08, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Sir, of course you do care. Hench is why you replied to my crafty-yet-blunt comment that I posted earlier. Alas another boring Wednesday... Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 03:10, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Troll moar. --BlazingBurdy 03:31, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::That was rather retarded, Rawr was actually standing up for your case. --''Chaos?'' -- 06:59, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::burdy is a contributor of the utmost highest quality. ··· Danny So Cute 07:08, 18 March 2010 (UTC) :::::Gee Tea Eff Oh. --BlazingBurdy 06:27, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh, I get it now! gtfo is an acronym. I could never figure out how to pronounce it - no wonder. Thanks for clearing that up! ··· Danny So Cute 15:27, 19 March 2010 (UTC) I've been reading some comments youve posted on builds And i decided to tell you to fuck off. [[User:Jax Jax Jax|'Jax']] 14:02, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :What are you new? He gets told that all the time---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 14:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Jax isn't new. In fact, Jax telling Burdy to fuck off is both amazing and hilarious. ··· Danny So Cute 19:55, 21 March 2010 (UTC) :::Oops. I need to correct myself. This isn't even the same Jax, which actually makes this even a little bit better. ··· Danny So Cute 19:56, 21 March 2010 (UTC) :He's 13, it'll take a while for him to realize it. --''Chaos?'' -- 20:06, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::13 inches long, and deep in urmom. Suck it, trolls! --BlazingBurdy 06:03, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::You're fucking retarded. ··· Danny So Cute 07:00, 23 March 2010 (UTC) ::::You're an intensely fucktarded jackoff. Kiss the tip of my peen softly. --BlazingBurdy 07:11, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::My point, exactly. ··· Danny So Cute 07:18, 23 March 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm honestly facepalming and feeling agonized about how retarded you are. Please make it stop! --''Chaos?'' -- 08:11, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Read my last post again for moar /care. --BlazingBurdy 16:30, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Birdy you have to learn to ignore troll attempts...this has been said before so you MUST be baiting.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 20:40, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm not baiting, I'm the baitee. And if they got a trolling problem I'll be quick to solve it! --BlazingBurdy 02:04, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :I repeat, you're fucking retarded. ··· Danny So Cute 08:38, 27 March 2010 (UTC) :This is what you should ignore however I don't think you will. That being said Danny is usually 98% in assesments.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 11:25, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Dear god all of you shut the fuck up... --Frosty 11:34, March 27, 2010 (UTC) See my edit summary MiseryUser talk:Misery 10:14, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi BlazingBurdy! I'd just like to say how displeased I am to have you contributing to the wiki again, I am sure your contributions will be as full of autism as always. I think the eviscerate warrior build is getting a bit outdated and just isnt up to standards anymore, would you mind fucking off? Thanks for your valuble time!